Love is Strong
by ShayannTaylor
Summary: Sam is confronted with someone from his past he hasn't seen or thought about in years until a Special mission comes up and it includes help from The NCIS Team from D.C.


Director Vance

Washington D.C. NCIS Branch

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Anthony Dinozzo- Tony

Timothy McGee

Ziba David

Abigail Sciuto - Abby

Dr. Mallard – Ducky

David Palmer

Shyanne Williams – Anne

Los Angels Branch

Hetty Lang

Nate Getz

Sam Hanna

Kenzi Blye

Eric Beale

G. Callen

Washington D.C. - NCSI HQ

Shyanne Williams walked in holding a tray of coffee. " It's about time." Tony said as he let out a sigh " Sorry I got lost on the way to the Coffee shop." Shyanne said

" How do you get lost going to the Coffee Shop?" Tony asked before taking a sip of his coffee. " It's very easy when your not familiar with the area Tony." Tim said as he looked at Shyanne and she gave him a smile " Thanks McGee." Shyanne said. " No Problem Anne." Tim said with a smile " OOOO McGeek's got a girlfriend." Tony said

" Really Tony? Are we still in Second grade?" Ziba asked as she walked over to her desk and then looked at Tony " No." Tony said " Then Stop acting like a child." Ziba said Before Tony could protest Shyanne handed Ziba her Coffee and then Gibbs came walking in. " I am hoping that last Coffee is for me." Gibbs said to Shyanne. " Um.. Well it's the only straight black Coffee I have." Shyanne said with a smile as she handed Gibbs his Coffee. " Thank you Anne." Gibbs Said " Your welcome boss." Shyanne said . Gibbs then sat down at his desk and flipped through a file before saying " Anne, McGee Director Vance wants to see the both of you in his office."

" OOOO Anne and McGee are in Trouble." Tony Whisper as they went by his desk. McGee just sighed and followed Shyanne up the stairs to the Director's office. They entered the Director's office only to find him in a video Conference. Vance turned around when he heard them walked in and smiled and went back to his Conference.

" Hetty , My two best agents walked in and they are the only ones I can spare to help you on this mission. Agent McGee is our computer Wizard. I'm sure he and Eric will become great friends if what I have heard about your Eric is true." Vance said with a smile " Oh I am sure they Will Director." Hetty said "Agent Williams is our best people Watcher and Reader I have. We would have missed a lot of suspects if we hadn't had Agent Williams with us and reading and watching them as we questioned them." Vance said " Agent Williams how long have you been working for NCIS?" Hetty asked " Almost four years. But I was working in Maine on an undercover mission for three years until it went cold. I've only been in D.C. For 3 months." Shyanne said to Hetty. " Well I am glad you hear you have undercover work. We will be doing a lot of it in this mission that you will be helping us with. Most Agents don't have that much time under their belts." Hetty said Shyanne blushed " Thank you." Shyanne said " Now Director Vance when can I except your agents?" Hetty asked  
" First Thing in the morning." Vance said " Alright and Thank you for helping us." Hetty said " No Problem Hetty." Vance said and then the screen went black. Vance turned to them and said " Right now as we speak I have other agents packing suitcases for the both of you. You are going to our NCIS Branch in Los Angels California. You are going to help them with a very important Mission. Don't ask how long you will be gone because I don't know. You will be there for as long as they need you . Do I make myself clear?" Vance asked " Yes Director." McGee said " Anne?" Vance asked " Why me?" Shyanne asked " Because you need a distraction from the Miller case." Vance said even the mention of the Maine case she had thrown herself into brought tears to her eyes. " Yes Director you are very clear." Shyanne said

"Good. Now there is a town car waiting down stairs to take you airport , So have a great trip." Vance said as he open the door and made it clear that the meeting was over. " So what was that all about?" Tony asked " Sorry can't talk about it very top secret." McGee said as he and Shyanne both decided to take the stairs instead of waiting on the elevator. " Now what could be so Top Secret that I am not in on it?" Tony wondered to himself.

2 hours later

" Alright I hope this mission is good one and I hope it's exciting." McGee said as he settled into his airplane seat. " Please McGee I just want to sleep this trip." Shyanne said ." Ok , Ok I will be just fine. Don't worry about me, It's not like I am going to bored out of my mine this whole. But go ahead take your nap..." Shyanne interrupted him " McGee just be quite." Shyanne just stared out the window and soon sleep found her but just before it did she last thought was This is going to be so boring compared to the miller case.

The Next Day – LA NCIS HQ

" Hetty you said Washington was sending two agents." G said " Mr. Callen they are coming." Hetty said in a rather annoyed voice. " When are they going to get here?" Sam asked " Don't Worry. Agents McGee and Williams are very reliable and they will be here soon." Hetty said again. " They are probably two boneheaded guys who don't know how to work a GPS!" G yelled " Actually there is only one guy. And I do know how to work a GPS thank you very much." Shyanne said and Callen turned around to be greeted by the brownest eyes he had ever seen. " Ah Agent Williams , Agent McGee you made it." Hetty said with a sigh. " Yes Finally after a couple wrong turns we are here." McGee said with a sheepish smile. "Doesn't matter your here." Hetty said with relief in her voice " Yes , Yes we are."Shyanne said " Now if you will turn around Agent Williams the man behind you is Mr. Callen." Hetty said " The names G." Callen said " Hello G. What a very interesting name." Shyanne said " I like to think that." G said " Oh come on G." Said a voice from behind G. Shyanne knew who is was without even having to turn around, " Sam, Sam Hanna. I never thought I would see you again." Shyanne said with a smile as she fingered the chain on her neck. " I am sorry do I know you?" Sam asked and then when he saw the hurt look on her face he knew he shouldn't have said that. " You and my Brother were in the same seal unit. You were the best man at my Brothers wedding. He was marrying my best friend and I was the maid of honor. We spend 3 weeks of Happiness together in Mexico. We were never apart the whole 3 weeks and then you had to leave but you promises me you would write and to kept that promise you gave me these." Shyanne said as she pulled Sam's old dog tags off from around her neck where they had been for 6 long years and showed them to Sam. Then Sam Remember. The wedding the beach the fun they had together. Then all to fast the Day at the airport hit him like a brick wall. Saying Goodbye to her was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He remembered his promise to write and that he gave her his dog tags so that she would always have apart of him. He remembered lying to his PO about losing his dog tags and then having to wait 2 weeks for new ones. But the thing he remembered the most was the box of letters he had at home that he had written and addressed to her and yet he had never sent them. " Why didn't you write me?" Shyanne asked " I did but I never sent them." Sam said " Why?" Shyanne asked " I guess my friends got to me. They asked me if I actually knew if you would wait for me and things like that." Sam said " Wouldn't wait? What do you think I have been doing all these years? Waiting for you! Waiting for that Navy Seal who stole my heart all those years ago on a Mexico beach. And yet you have the nerve to accuse me of not waiting!" Shyanne yelled at Sam. " Hey it's not my fault." Sam said " You maybe it's not but you know what is?" Shyanne asked Sam shook his head " For being such a Damn Gentlemen the whole we were together. Because every Date I have ever gone on I compare them all to you. And then I realized that my heart would always belong to you so I just gave up dating all together and hoped that maybe one day you would come find me but I guess I was wrong. Very wrong."Shyanne said with tears streaming down her face and then she ran out of the room. The room was silent and everyone was watching Sam and waiting to see what he would do. Finally when it became clear Sam wasn't gong to move McGee went after Shyanne. " Sam , She just declared her love to you in front of all these people and you have the indecently not to go after her? Man if she had done that to me I would run after her and kiss those tears away." G said with a laugh " G you don't know how badly I want to do just that. But I don't know how she would react after what I just did."Sam said " Hello , she basically just forgave you and said she still loved you all in the same sentence. Come on man women don't say those two things together in the same sentence very often." G said as he walked away. Sam let was G said stink in and he was right. Sam made up his mind and he ran out the door and when looking for his Shy. He found McGee with his arms wrapped around her in their car. " Shy. Can you ever forgive me?" Sam asked as he leaned on the window of the car. Shyanne took her head off of McGee's shoulder and looked at Sam with her tear stained face. " Sam you hurt me deeply but I would be willing to give you another chance." Shyanne said with a smile. Sam leaped for joy and leaned all the way in the window and kissed her. Shyanne blushed. " Alright now lets get to work. We can't let Director Vance down." McGee said as he broke their little moment. " Now that we have that settled. We can get to work on the Mission." Hetty said as she looked at Sam and Shyanne. " Hetty what is the mission?" G asked " Eric put the picture up." Hetty said Soon a picture appeared on screen. " This Rafael Rodriguez and We believe he is responible for all the gang related deaths in the down town shootings, all we need to do is prove it. But we need two targets." Hetty said " And who would that be?" Sam asked " That's where Kenzi and Shyanne come in. Rafael likes High Class women. So I have called in a Favor from my Friend Johnny Depp and we are setting up an undercover operation in his LA home and that's where Kenzi and Shyanne will build up their status .Now they will need bodyguards and thats where Sam and G come in." Hetty said with a smile " Wow so how long is this all going to take?" G asked " I don't know, it all depends on how long it takes for Rafael to Notice Kenzi and Shyanne. Which reminds me Kenzi you are now Jewel Prescott and Shyanne you are now Arianna Ricardo and Eric and McGee are just finishing making birth certificates and high school and College diplomas for you because Rafael will do his homework on the two of you before he lets you into his circle of life and G you are are Jared Smith and Sam you are now Justin Appleton." Hetty Said " Hetty how are we suppose to make ourselves known as high status girls?" Shyanne asked " That my dear is what this is for." Hetty said as she handed them both Black Credit Cards. " You may thank Johnny Depp when he Comes and Picks both of you up on Friday." Hetty said as she left the room.


End file.
